xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Masato Ōtsutsuki (Earth-1513)
For the mainstream character see: Nathan Summers, or see alternate reality versions. Lord Masato Ōtsutsuki (b. November 15) is a shinigami, and the lieutenant of the 3rd Division of the Gotei 13, serving under Captain Gin Ichimaru. 'History' Early Years Masato was born into the Ōtsutsuki clan, and grew up in the Ōtsutsuki Mansion in Seireitei. He and Satoru joined the Shin'ō Academy, around the same time as Katashi Kaguya, Gin Ichimaru and Rangiku Matsumoto. While at the Academy, Masato befriended Gin, and admitted that he both admired and feared Gin's potential. Approximately 110 years ago, Masato graduated from the Academy after just two years, and was given a seated position in the 3rd Division, serving under Rose Ōtoribashi. Sometime later, Masato served as the lieutenant of the 3rd Division under the newly appointed Captain Gin Ichimaru. Expansion of Gotei 13 With the expansion of the Gotei 13 in 1981, Masato was recommended by Gin Ichimaru to become captain, due to his leadership skills, strength and intelligence. He was named the captain of the 15th Division, assigning his cousin, Isamu, as his lieutenant. Upon hearing the news of their childrens' respective promotions, Hiroaki and Suzaku proclaimed their pride by celebrating with a small feast. Invasion of Soul Society Like his siblings, Masato ordered his subordinates to not engage with the Ryoka, as he quickly deduced that the "invaders" were only attempting to save a friend, namely Rukia Kuchiki, also understanding that something larger was at hand. Fake Karakura Town When Aizen along with his top three Espada attack the Fake Karakura Town, Masato along with his lieutenant and the rest of the of the Gotei 13 Captains currently not in Hueco Mundo are awaiting for Aizen's arrival. After the defeat of four of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción, everything turns into an all out war between the remaining Shinigami and the remaining Arrancar. Thousand Year Blood War Masato and Isamu attend the official funeral of Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe. He later attends a captain's meeting, where he is informed about Wandenreich's infiltration, and, along with the other captains, is ordered to prepare for war. When the Wandenreich attack the Seireitei again, Masato is speaking with Satoru and their respective lieutenants when they all notice the assault. He is later notified via transmitter swords along with the other captains and lieutenants by Rin Tsubokura that Ichigo Kurosaki is currently heading to Soul Society. Masato and the other captains are then later shocked to sense that Yamamoto had actually died at the hands of Yhwach. Masato, his lieutenant, and other members of the Gotei 13 are later surprised to sense Ichigo Kurosaki finally enter Soul Society. After the Wandenreich retreat, Masato is present with several other captains, mourning the loss of the Captain-Commander. Despite the fighting between the others, Masato remains silent throughout the ordeal. He and the other captains later gather outside Seireitei to witness the arrival of the Royal Guard. 'Powers' Powers as a Shinigami Master Swordsman: Masato is a master of swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. Immense Strength: Masato possesses a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. Hakuda Master: Masato can take on average armed opponents and those many times his size easily. While fighting offensively, he has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, combining both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his sword and kick opponents with great force. Shunpo Expert: Masato is very proficient in Shunpo, and can maintain high speed movements for extended periods of time. He enough to be as fast as the average captain. Kidō Expert: Masato possesses considerable knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. He can use mid-level spells to great effect even without incantation, though he generally uses incantations for higher-level spells to ensure maximum power. Immense Spiritual Power: Masato possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. Being a Visored, he possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. His Reiatsu is white. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Masato is one of the most intelligent beings in Soul Society. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Zanpakutō: Kirin no Sakebi ("Cry of the Kirin") is Masato's Zanpakutō. A regular katana, with a guard which is in the shape of (guard). It has a silver guard, with white hilt-wrapping and a silver sheath. His Zanpakutō is a ?-type. *'Shikai:' Kirin no Sakebi's release command is "Tear apart" ("???"). In its Shikai form, Kirin no Sakebi forms two blades, and bracers with retractable chains wrapped around them and the handles. **''Shikai Special Ability:'' Kirin no Sakebi allows Masato to control sound. ***''Nerve Breaker:'' This technique allows Masato to interfere the brain's communication with the rest of the brain of his opponent, somewhat similar to Kaname Tōsen's Zanpakutō Suzumushi. The sound waves are interpreted by the eardrums and enter the nerves. The technique can make the enemy deaf, blind, mute, paraplegic, tetraplegic, etc. However, if the enemy protects their ears from the sound, they may not be affected. *'Bankai:' ??? ("???"). Upon activation, ???. **''Bankai Special Ability:'' 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Shinigamis Category:Married Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Scorpio (sign) Category:Characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-1513 Characters Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kido Experts Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Twins Category:Nobility